Are You Really There?
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Joe of Jonas loses his best friend and gains a daughter. What will happen when one day his whole world is turned upside down yet again.
1. Chapter 1

Still covering one year old Lily with her body; Becky was scared to move even though her mother hadn't attacked in a while. Lily cried hard causing her whole body to shake in fear breaking Becky's heart in two. Hearing footsteps coming near Becky waited for the hitting and kicking to start again, and not a hand on her shoulder.

"Becky, what happen?" Joe asked looking down at his best friend.

"Mama was here. She found us. I told her to leave." Becky said as she sat up still clutching Lily to her and the tears escaped her eyes silently.

"We need to get you two to the hospital." Joe said as he helped her up and led her out to the car.

Opening the car door Joe helped Becky in and buckled her in. Shutting the door Joe ran to his side getting in. He had left it open; after seeing the front door wide open to the house.

"She wanted Lily, but I said no." Becky said rocking back and forth.

"I know you'd never let anyone take Lily." Joe said cause this hadn't been the first attack.

"She said I'd never get away with taking her daughter." Becky said as Lily had somehow fallen asleep.

"I'm going to protect you. No more sitting on the side lines." Joe said keeping one hand on the wheel and resting the other on Becky's knee.

Reaching the ER Joe got out and went getting Becky and Lily. Walking in Joe handed his keys off to a valet and went straight to the front desk.

"What happened?" Nurse Brigs asked coming around.

"Becky's mom attacked her. She has legal custody of her baby sister Lily and her mom is a druggie flipping out." Joe said in a low voice so no one would hear.

"Come on, sweetie." Nurse Brigs said as she wanted to get the young woman and child to an examining room.

"Joe." Becky said clinging to Joe desperately.

"He can come too." Nurse Brigs said leading them all to examine room #4.

"Can I make a call cause it won't be long before paparazzi come?" Joe said wishing at that moment he was normal.

"Tell me who to call and the doctor will be right in." Nurse Brigs said holding her hand out.

"Big Rob," Joe said handing over his phone.

Not long passed before a doctor Emory came in looking Lily over first to her protest. Then Joe took Lily as Dr. Emory looked Becky over and bandage her left arm and her abdomen which took the most damage. More than anything Joe wanted to make sure this never happened again.

"I want to take her for a cat scan to make sure there is no concussion." Dr. Emory said as he had Becky lay back on the bed.

"Becky, I'll take good care of Lily. We'll see you when you get back." Joe said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Becky said know she had to make sure she was okay. Watching Nurses come in and wheel Becky away Joe held Lily close. After Becky had been gone for about an hour; Joe saw his mother followed by his father, and his brothers come in the room.

"Where's Becky?" Denise asked worry written all over her face.

"They took her down to make sure she didn't have a concussion," Joe said bouncing a

fussy Lily who had been upset for some time now.

"The cops are out looking for Tracey right now." Denise said as that woman's name was fowl in her mouth.

"How bad is it outside?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"Big Rob is right outside the door. Our security team is holding off paparazzi and worried fans." Paul said patting his son on the shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Becky has been gone a while. Kevin, could you go see if you can find anything out?" Joe asked with pleading in his eyes.

"Sure." Kevin said leaving the room.

"I don't have anything for Lily. We left." Joe said, feeling that Lily's diaper had become wet.

"I'll go find some help with that." Denise said as she kissed her son's forehead and left.

"I'm going to make a statement to the press who is here by now." Paul said knowing Joe was in no shape to do so himself and left as well.

"If you say you're going somewhere I'm going to lose it. I need at least one person here with me." Joe said pacing the floor.

"I won't go anywhere. Take a deep breath cause Lily needs you right now," Nick said standing in Joe's way stopping him.

"Right…." Joe said taking a deep breath, but not feeling better.

Time passed slowly for Joe as he waited for news of any kind. When his mom got back Joe changed Lily's diaper and fed her with his mom's help. Soon after that his dad came back which left everyone accounted for except Kevin who was yet to return. Going on four hours since he had seen Becky; Kevin walked in the room looking grim.

"Kevin." Joe said looking to his big brother.

"They found swelling on her brain, and she's in surgery right now. To give her a fighting chance they have to relieve the pressure quickly. There is another three hours before she's in recovery, and then they'll move her to a room. A nurse will be by soon to take us to a private waiting room." Kevin said looking at Joe.

"She was fine." Joe said in a whisper not wanting to wake Lily.

"Sometimes this can happen quickly or over days. The doctor said this is the best time to catch it." Kevin said repeating what he had been told.

Hearing a light knock a young woman in a candy striper's uniform, "I'm sorry to interrupt I'm Taylor. I'm supposed to show you to the private waiting room. Please can you follow me." Taylor said smiling warmly.

Reluctantly Joe went first followed by his family and Big Rob going down one hall after another. When Taylor stopped she opened the door to a nice waiting room with food, cots, books, large couch, and other things. Swallowing hard Joe didn't have a good feeling like they were trying to soften the blow. Lying down on the couch Joe watched Lily sleep on his chest. Quietly in her sleep she blew bubbles; Joe never thought he'd feel this much for someone.

Joe wanted to protect Lily from everything bad, and tell her that everything was going to be okay for her sake as well as his own. Every minute that passed Joe knew it couldn't be good for Becky. His best friend was fighting for her life and all he would do was whisper prayers from his lips to God's ears. There was so much she still had to do like raising Lily to be strong, independent, driven, loving, and kind all the things she was. Feeling exhausted Joe knew he needed to nap as long as Lily did or he'd be no good to anyone let alone Lily or Becky.

Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder Joe thought it was Becky. Opening his eyes he found his mother standing over him in tears. Sitting up Joe looked around to see everyone in tears except for a tall man who was in a suit and a nurse Joe didn't know at all.

"Mom" Joe said looking at her questioningly.

"Becky died. She started bleeding internally, and they couldn't find where it was coming from in time" Denise said in tears.

"What's going to happen to Lily?" Joe asked as tear fell down his face silently.

"This man here is Becky's lawyer. Becky left Lily to you. You need to sign some papers to make it legal." Denise said as she sat down by her son.

"Let's get it done." Joe said as he handed Lily to his mom.

"I'm Daniel Burk. Sign where all the tabs are." Daniel said coming over and handing the papers and pen to Joe. Carefully Joe signed by every tab and then he checked and rechecked he didn't miss one.

"Can I see Becky?" Joe asked looking at the Nurse. She nodded staying silent and Joe followed her. Reaching the room Joe went in alone and pulled back the cover. Becky looked so pasty white. Letting the sobs come from his lips Joe put his head to hers.

"I wish this was some joke cause I need you. Lily needs you. What do I know about little girls? You were ten when I met you. My diapering skills are shaking at best. How am I going to know what's wrong when she cries for no reason. What about the talk? Am I supposed to tell her that? Dating, I haven't even thought about that. I love you. You're my world," Joe rambled on and on through the tears.

Gently Joe put his lips to hers still slightly warm, but he knew that she was gone. All that was left was the shell of the woman he had loved more than anything. In the end even he couldn't keep her safe. Standing up again Joe pulled the cover back over Becky sniffling now stead of sobbing. Wiping the tears away Joe knew he had to be strong because he had someone counting on him. He was responsible for another human being that needed him to be there now.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the kitchen walking back and forth with Lily; Joe waited for the microwave to ding to feed the hungry little girl. Four in the morning was hard for Joe to swallow, but he didn't mind as much as he had thought he would of. Putting Lily in her highchair Joe heard the ding and got the cereal his mom said Lily needed for breakfast. Grabbing a spoon Joe took the cereal over to Lily and sat on the chair hoping for the best.

"Here goes nothing," Joe said as he took a spoonful and put it in Lily's mouth.

"Yum!" Lily squealed with excitement.

"Okay," Joe said glad she liked this stuff.

"Da da da," Lily said as she reached to give Joe a sloppy kiss.

"Thanks," Joe said wiping his face with his sleeve.

"You're up early," Denise said coming in the kitchen.

"Lily is an early riser, and a hungry one," Joe said in baby talk feeding his daughter.

"It final sunk in," Denise said knowing the look to well.

"I'm scared out of my mind, but she's all mine forever," Joe said feed Lily.

"Your dad felt the same way when Kevin was born cause it was his first kid. We believe in you plus that summer taking babysitting classes should pay off," Denise said getting a cup of coffee.

"That was a lifetime ago; I forgot most of it," Joe said looking to his mom.

"It'll be okay; You've got your father and me," Denise said coming over and kissing the top of her son's head.

"Have they found?" Joe asked gulping.

"Yeah, they found her OD'd a mile away in an abandoned building. She died on the way to the hospital," Denise said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I don't know if it's okay, but I feel relieved that she can't hurt anyone else. Even though I knew she couldn't get to us; I was afraid she would find some way," Joe said as he gave Lily the last bite.

"Life will go on and now it's time to give Miss Lily a bath. I'll teach you," Denise said as Joe took the bowl and spoon to the sink.

"I guess I have to learn sooner or later," Joe said smiling a half smile.

Meeting his mom in the bathroom Joe saw clothes, toys, baby wash, diapers, lotion, towel, and wash clothes which seemed like a lot of stuff. Holding Lily close, Joe look to her as she babbled a mile a minute reaching for the tub. Still Joe was still unsure about this, but Lily seemed ready to go that minute.

"Joe, feel the water. It's lukewarm," Denise said turning on the water and having Joe feel.

"Not hot and not cold," Joe said understanding.

"Get those clothes off her, and we'll have enough water," Denise said as she watched the water fill up.

Taking the sleeper off Joe trying to be gentle cause he was half afraid he'd hurt her.

"Okay," Joe said looking to his mom.

"Diaper too," Denise said turning off the water.

"Right," Joe said taking the diaper off and throwing it away.

"Set her in the water," Denise said as Lily giggled.

"Here we go," Joe said sitting her in the water, but not letting go.

"Joe, she can sit up on her own. Wet the wash cloth and put some soap on it," Denise said making Joe let go.

"Ouch," Joe said as he got the wash cloth and did as he was told.

"See she's fine," Denise said as Lily splashed around having fun.

"Yeah," Joe said looking at Lily.

"Now wash her, let her play, dry her off, lotion all over, diaper, and clothes in that order," Denise said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Joe said panicked.

"You can do this. See you downstairs," Denise said kissing the top of his head.

Taking a deep breath Joe began to wash his daughter not forgetting to get behind her ears too.

"This isn't too hard," Joe said talking to Lily as he set the rubber duck and little boat in the tub.

"Da da da," Lily squealed in delight playing.

Watching Lily play Joe could see Becky in her; so full of life bursting at the seams.

"We're going to be okay. Your mommy is looking down on us I know it. She's the prettiest angel on the prettiest cloud," Joe said smiling as Lily smiled showing she had one little tooth at the top front and center.

Grabbing a towel that was nearby; Joe scooped Lily up and drying her off good.

After following his mom's instructions to the letter Joe headed downstairs with Lily in her new dress grandma had bought her. Reaching the bottom Joe headed to the kitchen to see everyone, but Frankie who was at James's for the weekend. Lily squealed making their presence know to everyone in the room.

"How can she be that chipper?" Kevin said still half asleep.

"She's a morning person. Lily, I got you something," Nick said talking to her like he did everyone and handed her a purple monkey.

"Purple monkey?" Joe asked eying his brother.

"It's fun and whimsical," Nick said taking his niece.

"I'm in need of some coffee," Joe said getting a look all round.

"Are you sick?" Kevin asked knowing Joe didn't care for coffee.

"No, just tired," Joe said getting himself a cup of coffee and taking a long drink.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Nick said surprised.

"It's never taste this good," Joe said dreamily.

"Welcome to parenthood," Paul said patting his son on the back.

"I guess I need to get someone for tour to help with Lily," Joe said as it dawn on him they were going back on tour in two day.

"No, I'll take care of my granddaughter," Denise said in a final tone.

"Nick, you mind holding on to Lily; while I go get ready?" Joe asked looking to his brother.

"Fine with me," Nick said playing with Lily.

"I'll have breakfast when you get back," Denise said as Joe headed upstairs.

Going to get his clothes Joe heard his phone ring.

"Hello," Joe said answering his cell.

"Mr. Jonas, this Daniel Burke," Daniel said sound official.

"Yes," Joe said a little worried.

"The paper work went through; Lily is all yours. A copy will be sent to your lawyer. On another note Rebeca was just buried. She didn't want a service or anything. I'm sorry," Daniel said knowing this must be hard.

"Thank you," Joe said hanging up he swallowing hard knowing he had to get ready.

After grabbing his clothes Joe showered, shaved, changed, and fixed his hair for the day. Looking in the mirror Joe could of swore he had saw Beckie for a second, but he shook his head of the thought. He was ready as he could be to face the outside world.

Going back downstairs Joe went and scooped up Lily from Nick. Then he went into the living room where his dad was on the phone scheduling an interview with Ryan Seacrest. By then end of the day everyone would know he was a father. Getting down on the floor Joe played with Lily as she babbled to him.

"Joe, we have to go in an hour," Paul said as he bent down.

"Sure, I got it," Joe said Lily started looking his hand over with curiosity.

"I'm proud of you. You'll be a good dad," Paul said patting his son on the back.

"Learned from the best," Joe said as Lily pulled up.

"By By," Lily said running across the room.

"No, you don't," Joe said crawling across the floor and catching her.

"Da da," Lily pouted crossing her arms best she could.

"Love you, Ladybug," Joe said kissing her noise causing Lily to smile.

"Breakfast," Denise called from the kitchen.

Getting up Joe followed his dad to the kitchen taking his place where pancakes, bacon, and eggs waited him.

"Me," Lily said pointing to the bacon.

"She can have little bits of regular food," Denise said to Joe who wasn't sure what to do.

"We've got four now five interviews today. It's going to center around the baby, and that just the way it'll be. Big Rob and Mike will be covering Joe and Lily at all times. When is the funeral?" Paul asked looking to Joe.

"There is none. She was buried this morning," Joe said somberly.

"I'm sorry, Joe," Paul said knowing it had to be hard to not have that final goodbye.

"I'll be okay, "Joe said blinking away a tear.

"There is a photo shoot. We can hold off on the concert tonight," Paul said looking at his son.

"As long as mom can watch Lily we'll go head," Joe said not wanting to slowly down; fearing the pain if he missed one step.

"I'll be right there. The car seat is in the SUV and I'll help you get her in it," Denise said knowing Joe needed for them to be there now more than ever.

"Right, this will be on the job training," Joe said nodding.

"Diaper change! It's a smelly one," Kevin said taking Lily and pulling Nick along.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the studio Joe watched Kevin playing with Lily who was content to stand on his lap grabbing at Kevin's curls. Looking over at Nick who looks confident and ready; Joe just hoped everything up to this moment had prepared them for this moment. Hearing the door open Joe looked to see Seacrest come in and they are count in.

"Morning! You are with Ryan Seacrest and the Jonas Brother plus the world cutest little girl. Who do we have with us today, boys?" Ryan asked eying them.

"This is one year old Lily my daughter. A friend of mine passed away recently; leaving Lily to me. Since yesterday sometime I have become a single father," Joe said laying it out.

"I have to ask; are you the father," Ryan asked.

"In every way that matters yes. You can take it anyway you want," Joe said not whiling to say more.

"How do your parents feel," Ryan asked moving on.

"Our parents support Joe in this as do both Kevin and I," Nick said speaking up.

"What does this mean for touring?" Ryan asked getting to the hard hitting question.

"Tour will continue. We are a family first, and together Lily will smoothly come to be like she was always here. A lot of single parents work and Joe is no different. The thing is he has his family, and a large extended family on hand day or night willing and ready to help," Kevin said speaking up for his brother.

"Joe, you are a lucky man. I wish you only the best, and make sure to let me know when her birthday is. I'll be sending a gift to where ever you are. She is too cute not to," Ryan said knowing this interview was coming to an end.

"Thank, I know I am. I'll be sure to let you know," Joe said glad to see one interview down.

"Thanks for this stopping by. I'll come out in a few weeks to see how you are man. Good luck to you all. This is Ryan and I'll be right back," Ryan said hitting a few button and they were out.

"Thanks for having us and we will be looking for you," Joe said shaking Ryan's hand.

"This cutie can win over anyone; you'll be fine. Sorry, if I was a little you know," Ryan said as he showed them out of the studio room.

After thirty minutes in the SUV Joe found himself across town waiting to go on Ellen with his brothers at his side. With Lily in his arms Joe was stage right as she babbled a mile a minute. Hearing their name called Joe followed Nick and Kevin out to greet Ellen and they took a seat on the couch.

"Who's the little person?" Ellen asked surprised.

"Lily," Joe said smiling proudly.

"Babysitting again Joe?" Ellen asked Joking.

"No, Lily is my daughter. I had a friend pass away and she left Lily to me," Joe said not batting an eye.

"Wow, how you like fatherhood?" Ellen asked smiling.

"It's a learning experience, but I like having a kid around. Asked me again when she's a teenager," Joe said joking around.

"Who is watching Lily while daddy is on stage?" Ellen asked playing it cool.

"Our mom said she was going to. She gave final say," Kevin said speaking up.

"How is Frankie taking this," Ellen asked moving along.

"This happened so quickly that our mom went to pick up Frankie to tell him. He'll be happy to not be the baby of the family," Nick said not missing a beat.

"Sound like you guys got this down pat. When is she going to cut her first album?" Ellen said joking around.

"Well wait about ten years, and then we'll see what happens," Joe said with a smile.

"She's a Jonas, so it's already set that she'll sing," Ellen said shook Lily's hand.

"We'll have to wait and see. Who know what the future hold," Joe said shrugging his shoulder.

"How old is she?" Ellen asked unwilling to asked the other questions that were coming on the prompter.

"A year old," Joe said seeing the question and thankful not to be asked.

"How is having a niece so far?" Ellen asked looking to Kevin and Nick.

"It fun to have someone that small around," Kevin said as he took Lily from Joe.

"Lily is a welcome addition. Joe is doing a great job with her," Nick said smiling a little.

"Joe, when are you going to do a parenting book?" Ellen said teasing the new dad.

"I don't think so. Maybe if I survive the next eighteen plus years," Joe said laughing.

"I've already got you a title Survival Guide: Parenthood," Ellen said playing it up.

After Ellen it was off to the photo shoot across town the other way. Luckily Lily fell fast asleep on the way there. Joe wanted to sleep too at that point; he felt the wear of the day on him. When they got there Joe got Lily and headed behind Kevin and Nick.

"Who's baby?" Emily asked who was their photographer for the shoot.

"Mine. Beckie died leaving her to me," Joe said since Emily was a close friend.

"I'm so sorry. That woman was always messing with her life. Well we will work Miss Lily into the shoot today. I'll take some extra for just the family and me of course. Call it a welcome Lily gift," Emily said smiling ear to ear.

"Thanks Em," Kevin said as she hug him and then moved on to hugging Nick and Joe.

"Let's move it," Emily said ushering them off to wardrobe.

After wardrobe Emily took shots of the boys on a couch with Lily, playing with Lily, group shots with out Lily, and solo shots of the boys. Moving to the family shots Emily had Joe lay with Lily on his chest on a bed brought in for a pillow fight photo shoot later that day. Every shot looked perfect as Emily was amazed how they already seemed like father and daughter. Then Emily had Joe blow raspberries on Lily tummy which looked to cute for words. Next she had Kevin and Nick get on the bed to play with Lily like they were home. Finally Emily had them do some traditional family portraits although it was just Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Lily.

"Finished! I have catering all day, and they'll make anything. Don't tell me you have to go please," Emily begged putting her camera down.

"We can stay. It's time for lunch. What's with catering?" Nick said eying his friend.

"My boyfriend says I don't eat right, so this is his attempt to make me," Emily said as she walked them back to catering.

"Sounds like a nice guy to worry like that," Kevin said glad someone cared for Emily like that.

"Well it's getting on my nerves. I'm not too skinny or fat; just leave me alone will ya. This boy is about to get the ax if doesn't lay off. I mean: bye bye, see ya never, get away from me, don't talk to me, or call me ever again," Emily said aggravated.

After three more interview and the concert Joe fell into his bunk fall fast asleep. Hours later Joe woke up hearing Lily's cries through the bus. Getting up Joe saw his mom bouncing little Lily in the kitchen area walking back and forth to calm her down.

"Mom, let me," Joe said taking Lily, and she instantly quietened.

"That's a daddy's girl," Denise said as they both sat down.

"What happened?" Joe asked as he held a sleepy Lily.

"She woke up crying. I think she wanted you obviously. I'll make some coffee," Denise said as she went and put on a pot of coffee.

"It's been a long day," Joe said looking down at Lily.

"Joe, it's morning," Denise said looking to her son.

"I made it through one day. I can do this. No, we can cause without my family I don't know," Joe said feel an exhilaration.

"I'll go shopping today to get some basics and you can go get more later," Denise said as she sat down.

"Thanks, but I'll let you handle it for now. I know nothing," Joe said shrugging.

"You'll learn in time. As she grows you'll learn everything you need to. New parents don't have a built in manual saying do this, this, and this," Denise said reassuring Joe.

"It would be nice though," Joe said dead serous.

"Learn is half the fun of being a parent cause it prove your parents right that you don't know everything," Denise said laughing a little.

"How did Frankie take the news?" Joe asked almost forgetting his little brother.

"He's as happy as a clam. Already claimed her for his band," Denise said really laughing.

"Did you explain she was too young?" Joe asked laughing too.

"Tried," Denise said sighing.

"Coffee," Joe said seeing the light go off.

"I forgot," Denise said getting up turning the coffeemaker off.

Grabbing two cups Denise pour coffee in both and took it over to the table.

"Thanks," Joe said taking his and taking a long drink.

"Soon this little lady will be hunger, so I better," Denise said taking a sip before putting her cup down and went to put some cereal on for Lily.

"When we get to the hotel I'll need to give her a bath," Joe said with a half smile.


	4. Chapter 4

****Lily's name has been change to Brooke. It Will be explain in a later chapter****

6 Yrs Later ...

Getting on the bus Brooke went to the fridge grabbing her chicken salad from lunch. Making her way to the table Brooke sat down and pulled off the lid. Picking up the plastic fork Brooke began eating away not seeing her dad or uncles getting on the bus.

"How can you eat so late," Kevin questioned his niece as he sat down next to her.

"I'm hungry. Lunch was at noon and it's almost eleven now," Brooke said between bites.

"You need to be getting to bed," Joe said as he yawned.

"Five minutes," Brooke said making a puppy face.

"Fine, but just so you can eat," Joe said knowing if she asked for anything; he'd do everything to get it for her.

"Thanks," Brooke said smiling from ear to ear.

"How was schooling?" Kevin asked knowing it was a day to day thing.

"Uncle Nick wouldn't let me out of it. I told him I was sick, he didn't bite. I said my monthly visitor was in town, he said I was too young for that. Then he said no work no concert, so I buckled down after he agreed to teach me some more on the piano. I need to have something out of the deal," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"An education," Nick said shaking his head.

"Come on. I'm years ahead of my age group, so shouldn't I get to relax until I catch up physically speaking," Brooke said daring anyone to disagree.

"No, you don't. Learning is important young lady," Joe said sternly.

"Yes, Daddy," Brooke said knowing she wouldn't win when he put his foot down.

"It's been a long day. Let's get some rest before we get to the next town and venue," Nick said as the bus began to move.

"I'm done," Brooke said getting up and chucking her salad bowl.

"Hug?" Joe asked holding his arms out.

"Yeah," Brooke said a bit distracted; as she hugged her dad.

"Me too," Kevin said hold his arms out.

"Hugs all around," Brooke said joking as she hugged her Uncle Kevin and then her Uncle Nick.

"Sweet dreams. See you in the morning," Joe said getting a nod from Brooke and a half smile.

Heading to the bunks Brooke crawled in under the cover of her top bunk.

Lying in her bunk Brooke couldn't sleep; unable to get that woman's face out of her head. More than anything she wanted to tell someone what she had seen. No one would believe her if she told; it wasn't like she didn't know the truth. It was impossible that it was who it look like. As her curtain was pulled back she saw her dad standing there.

"What's up Ladybug?" Joe asked pushing back a stray blonde curl.

"I thought I saw mom today. There was this woman staring at me and as soon as she saw I spotted her she ran. She looked so much like her," Brooke said looking at her dad.

"Sometimes I think I see her. You were so little when she died; it's only natural to think you see her now and again," Joe said as he tucked Brooke in.

"Tell me how I remind you of mom. Please," Brooke said feeling a little better.

"The way you twitch your nose, when you're up to something. How your laugh fills a room making it less empty. When you roll your eyes at me when I pull pranks. Sleepy already," Joe said kissing her forehead.

"Maybe a little," Brooke said smiling.

"Am I doing okay," Joe asked smiling.

"I couldn't ask for better. Never trade a moment for all the whoppers no mayo in the world," Brooke said snuggling into her covers.

"Me either, Ladybug" Joe said laughing a little.

Walking back into the front Joe found Nick still there.

"How is she?" Nick asked knowing something was up.

"Brooke saw someone that looked like Becky. I'm going to put Big Rob on her detail for now," Joe said getting a cup of coffee.

"Becky is gone, and that thing that claimed to be Becky's mom too," Nick said knowing his brother.

"I just want to be extra safe for a while. We run across a lot of people. Just let me have this," Joe said as a headache started.

"I'll tell dad in the morning. For me, I'm off to bed if you can call it that. Don't stay up too late," Nick said giving in and heading off to bed.

Taking a seat at the table Joe sat his coffee down and pulled the picture from his back pocket.

"I could really use some of that famous advice right now," Joe said looking at the picture of Becky.

Hours later Joe got Brooke out of her bunk carrying her off the bus into the hotel followed by Kevin, Nick, and his dad. Waiting by the elevators Joe watched as his dad got the keys and came over as the elevator came open. Heading up to the top floor for the presidential suite that had five bedrooms; Joe put Brooke in the first bedroom. Coming back out Joe went to the little kitchen starting a pot of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Joe," Nick said taking a seat at the table.

"You should get back to bed," Joe said putting his head in his hands.

"She would want Brooke to have a mom," Nick said as he looked at his brother.

"Brooke has a mom. She died protecting her. No one will replace her ever," Joe spat dropping his hands slapping the table.

"Daddy, why you yelling at Uncle Nick" came Brooke's voice causing Joe's heart to drop as he turned to see Brooke.

"I'm sorry Ladybug. Daddy is tired," Joe said getting up and scooping Brooke up taking her back into the room.

"It's okay to love someone else. Mom would want you to be happy," Brooke said as her dad laid her back in the bed.

"I'm just not ready to love someone who isn't your mommy," Joe said tucking her in and sat down by his daughter.

"It doesn't mean you love mommy less; just that you deserve to be loved," Brooke said as she reached up and wipe a tear from her dad's cheek.

"How did you get to be so smart," Joe asked as he kissed his daughter's hand.

"I got you all to myself, but I wouldn't mind a mom to share you with," Brooke said smiling as she snuggled into the covers falling asleep.

"Good to know, Ladybug," Joe said kissing her forehead.

Going back to the kitchen Joe found Nick still there.

"Joe, I," Nick said looking at his brother.

"I'm sorry. You're right, and I know it. I have for some time, but I couldn't go there. Naming off every reason off I could think of. It's too soon. Brooke isn't ready. I'm not ready. Brooke is right as you are and I'm going to get out there," Joe said cutting Nick off.

Waking up Brooke wiggled free of the covers and climbed out of the large bed. Going into the connecting bathroom Brooke found her clothes set out for her. Stripping Brooke jumped into the shower and showered quickly. Getting out Brooke got dressed. Making her way back into the bedroom Brooke went out the door into the living area.

"Hello?" Brooke said loudly.

"Kitchen," Joe said finishing two large stacks of pancakes.

"You didn't burn anything," Brooke asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Surprise. Surprise," Joe said as Brooke sat between Nick and Kevin across from his father and he split it up between all of them.

"Really surprised since you almost caught the bus on fire last time," Brooke said as she drenched her pancakes in maple syrup.

"Share," Joe said eying his daughter.

"I am," Brooke said handing it to Nick who was to her left.

"Rei is coming by to get you to go shopping today. She is flying in for the weekend," Joe said getting Brooke to smile ear to ear.

"Uncle Nick, when are you two going to get married? I want a little cousin to spoil. Boy or girl doesn't matter," Brooke said causing everyone's mouth to drop.

"That is between Rei and me; not Rei, you, and me," Nick said between bites.

"You have been dating for my whole life almost. Time to commit. I'll even help you pick out a ring," Brooke said cutting her pancake into pieces.

"When Rei and I are ready to make that step; I'll let you know," Nick said chuckling.

"Fine," Brooke said rolling her eyes as she started to eat.

"Love Doctor," Kevin said teasingly.

"Miss Doctor Love," Brooke said correctively.

"It's going to her head," Joe said exaggerating as he spoke and he got up.

"Daddy, I was kidding," Brooke said as her dad came and tickled her making her drop her fork from laughing.

"Really?" Joe asked laughing.

"Yes," Brooke said laughing hard.

"I guess if you say so," Joe said stopping.

"I do. I do. I do," Brooke said trying to catch her breath.

"As long as you're sure," Joe said going back to his seat.

"I'm sure! Can you French braid my hair for me," Brooke said holding up her hands and tilting her head to the side.

"Sure thing," Joe said glad he could do it right; remembering the first time he tried was a mess.

"You two behave," Paul said getting laughs all around the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the limo Brooke was surprised her dad let her go get Rei with her Uncle Nick. Waiting for her uncle Nick to come back with Rei, so she could go shopping with her best friend. Hearing the door open Brooke looked up to see Rei and Nick getting in.

"Rei," Brooke said hugging Rei as she sat down next to her.

"Hey squirt," Rei said knowing she was the only one who could get away with it.

"We have to drop uncle Nick at the venue and we're off to the mall. I'm in need of new clothes," Brooke said as she sat back.

"We'll do it up right," Rei said as she smiled tousling Brooke's hair.

"Don't touch the hair," Brooke said shifting away.

"Niece like uncle," Rei said shaking her head.

"That's right, so no touch," Brooke said putting her hand on her hip.

"Pop princess," Rei said playing into the teasing.

"Meany," Brooke said sticking her tongue out.

"Seriously you two," Nick said knowing this could go on for a while.

"Party pooper," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"But we love him any way," Rei said smiling ear to ear.

"As long as I get a cousin soon. Marry already and pop me out a cousin," Brooke said smiling innocently.

"Wouldn't mind getting married," Rei said looking at Nick surprising him.

"See, so can we go get Rei a ring?" Brooke said excited.

"Really?" Nick asked looking into Rei's eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't of stuck around this long if I didn't want this in the end. People in love get married," Rei said smiling.

"Pick something nice up on me and we'll do something with the family to celebrate later," Nick said handing over his credit car as the limo stopped and he got out after kissing Rei.

"Gross! Please, I'm just a child," Brooke said squeezing her eyes closed.

"I'm getting married," Rei said realizing it.

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting on you two," Brooke said opening her eyes.

"Thanks," Rei said as she hugged Brooke.

"I want to be the best man to Uncle Nick," Brooke said raising her eyebrows.

"What about me?" Rei said acting offended.

"I love you two, so I'll be your maid of honor," Brooke said smiling.

Reaching the mall Rei and Brooke went in with Big Rob and Mike in tow. Hitting Aeropostale first Brooke found three pairs of jeans. Getting out of there the next was Urban outfitters Rei found a fun flirty outfit that was perfect for an engagement party of sorts. Walking around Brooke spotted a bridal store.

"Rei, come on. Let's go," Brooke begged putting her lip out.

"I guess," Rei said as Brooke dragged her into the shop.

Trying dress after dress Rei felt like a Barbie doll; as Brooke made faces of like and dislike. Neither saw the woman outside watching every move they made, or the pain all over her face either.

"I hope I get a mom like you," Brooke said as Rei's turn was done and she had Brooke in a dress.

"You're so sweet," Rei said kissing Brooke's nose.

"Next," Brooke said going to change into yet another dress.

"I'm the one who is suppose to blush," Rei said as Brooke changed into her clothes instead and came out.

"Rei, turn around and look at the woman at the window," Brooke whispered after she walked over to Rei.

Turning around Rei saw the woman at the window who looked like the picture that she saw of Brooke's mom. The woman's hair was longer and darker, but she looked exactly like the picture other wise. Then Rei and Brooke watched as the woman ran seconds after Rei looked.

"What?" Rei said confused of what had happened.

"It's been happening for weeks. The same woman every time. I just don't get it; I really don't," Brooke said frustrated.

"Lets go get some food for everyone, and take it to the venue," Rei said as they left the shop.

"Sure, I'm not in the shopping mood anymore," Brooke said looking at her feet.

"It'll be okay, squirt," Rei said wrapping her arm around Brooke.

"I feel like I'm being messed with. Dad would flip if he knew how I felt. He put Big Rob and Mike on our heels because I saw this woman," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Joe loves you the world over. You are so much like Nick sometimes it's scary. How about Pizza for lunch?," Rei said eying Brooke.

"Fine with me, but it won't," Brooke said hating that she felt this way.

"I know" Rei said as she pulled Brooke close.

Looking at her cell Brooke debated calling her dad while she sat with Big Rob and

Mike while Rei ordered the pizza. She hated this feeling that this woman made her feel. Never had Brooke been afraid of anyone like she was of this woman she didn't even know really.

"Miss Brooke, I'm going to take you back to the Venue and Mike will take care of Miss Rei," Big Rob said knowing she wanted her father.

Shaking her head Brooke let Big Rob scoop her up like he did when she was small.

"Thanks," Brooke said as they left the pizza place.

Soon enough they were outside and into a SUV on their way to the Venue. Settling in to her seat Brooke looked at her hands waiting to get to her dad as the SUV started to move. Soon Brooke could hear it raining outside as it beat against the roof. After a while the SUV stopped causing Brooke to look to see they were there. Big Rob picked her up again carrying her through the crowd of people. Once inside He let her down, and Brooke made a made dash for the Dressing room. Bursting through the door Brooke spotted her dad and ran into his arms crying hard. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Joe asked as he looked her over.

"That woman. I can't take it," Brooke sobbed into her father's chest.

"Shhhh. I'll take care of this," Joe said as Nick and Kevin came into the room.

"Sing to me," Brooke asked her dad.

"Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. Walk beside the pony, daddy. It's my first ride. I know the cake looks funny, daddy. But I sure tired. With all that I've done wrong; must of done something right. To deserve hugs every morning and butterfly kisses at night," Joe sang Brooke to sleep.

"Mike is with Miss Rei picking up lunch," Big Rob said coming in the room.

"Joe?" Nick said questioningly.

"Someone who looks like Becky is following her still. I want her caught and to get to the bottom of this. She'll be at the concert tonight. Copy this picture and pass it around to the security. I want her brought to me before the show," Joe said handing over the photo to Big Rob.

"I'll make sure," Big Rob said taking the photo from Joe.

After a while Joe looked up to see Mike open the door letting Rei into the room carrying Pizza. Not wanting to wake Brooke up Joe stayed put as the others began to eat. Even then Joe was too upset to eat even if he could get up without waking Brooke.

"She was really upset," Rei said as she came and knelt down by Joe looking at Brooke.

"Yeah, congrats though. Nick is a lucky guy," Joe said faking a smile to be nice.

"I know you don't feel like congrats with that woman out there. We all love Brooke and we hate what is happening," Rei said standing up and then going over to Nick.

"Joe, mom is out at the bus. She flew in an hour ago, so I'll take Brooke out there," Kevin said scooping Brooke up.

"Okay," Joe said not wanting Brooke there when he confronted the woman.

Getting up Joe needed to take a walk around for a while. Walking out of the room Joe took a deep breath not feeling better.

"Joe," Nick said coming up behind Joe.

"What did I do?" Joe said sliding down the wall putting his head in his hands.

"You didn't. None of us did. Brooke doesn't deserve this and I'm sure there is an explanation for it," Nick said as he took a seat by his brother.

"How are you the the second youngest," Joe asked looking at his little brother.

"Still trying to figure that one out myself. We're all going to get through this together as a family. There is nothing we can't do. We're heading up to Canada soon. Why don't we go up early and get away from everything," Nick said knowing they all needed time away from people.

"Yeah, I think so. It would be good. See if Rei can come with us. Brooke loves her being around and you'd probably like some more time with her," Joe said teasingly feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, we have been busy lately. I've got to go check my sugar. You'll be okay?" Nick asked not wanting to leave his brother.

"I'm gonna be fine. Go do what you have to do," Joe said forcing a smile.

"Alright, I'm around if you want to talk some more," Nick said getting up and leaving.


End file.
